Dear MrJournal
by wolfrun1
Summary: Itachi's dead. Sasuke's fine with that. But when Tobi gives him an old diary, will he still be fine? What happened to Itachi? Why did he turn his back on Sasuke? The truth is revealed with three misspelled words: "Deer Mr.Jurnal". Don't worry, its funny.
1. The Blood Scroll

"There were some things your brother left behind." This guy—this man who claimed himself a lost ancestor—was trying to explain nonsense. As if his existence wasn't hard enough to understand, he now wanted me to believe the impossible. "This was one of the items that he requested to be passed on to you."

I raised an eyebrow. What else was I supposed to do—cry? Or maybe laugh? Should I be angry? I don't know what I should be, but I'm in no mood to find out. Showing my emotions right now won't help anybody. All of those long years spent at the academy weren't for nothing.

He handed me a scroll. My eyebrow lifted higher when I opened it.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? I know that my brother didn't give a shit about me, but I doubt that he would even bother to leave something this stupid in his will. What am I supposed to do with a blank piece of paper?"

The man it the orange mask—I think he said that his name was Madara, but that giant plant from earlier called him Tobi or something—chuckled.

"Your brother did care. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Why don't you try to save you breath? It doesn't matter how many times I hear it, it will never be true!"

I guess anger was the emotion that I was thinking about. It seemed to be the only thing showing. But an emotion is an emotion, and that's something I should never show. I put myself back together before anything else could come out.

Tobi chuckled again.

"That scroll", he pointed to the paper in my hand, "is a sealing scroll. What ever he left you is inside."

"What do you mean 'whatever'...? You don't know?"

"Why, grandson, I'm shocked!" He was only pretending to be hurt from what I could see. It was hard to tell when he was wearing that mask. I always hated masked people. "You actually think that I, Uchiha Madara, would disrespect my deceased pupil by going through his personal and private things?"

I reopened the scroll to get a better look at it.

"Besides, he was always really good at keeping secrets. The only things I could ever find in his room were these blank scrolls. You wouldn't believe how many times I've tried and failed to 'borrow' money from him." He turned to leave. "Tell me what's in it when you figure it out. I know I couldn't."

I'm pretty sure that I felt sweat falling from the back of my head. 'So he did try to open it.'

(-.-X)

Madara had sealed the door to my new room to ensure that I couldn't escape. I was still in pain and recovering from my fight with Itachi so it's not like I could get up and leave, anyways. And, to tell you the truth, was used to being locked up. Orochimaru would put sealing tags on my bedroom door every time I got angry with him or talked about Konohagakure in a non-hating manner. He was worried about me leaving too.

I had put the blank scroll on the ground next to my floor bed. I just glared at it for what seemed like an hour, but I couldn't bring myself to throw it away (or burn it, that's what I really wanted to do).

Sigh.

I sat up and opened it again. It was still blank. Maybe it's a blood scroll. Where would I find Itachi's blood? Niisan might have been a freak, but I highly doubt that he had a bottle of it just lying around. I could try his body, but, one, I can't leave the room and, two, that venous fly trap looked like a carnivore.

Wait, where are my clothes? I looked around the room and spotted them on the chair…on the other side of the room. A wimp like Naruto would have probably been discouraged by this, but I'm not him. I'm a man—a manly man. I can handle walking all the way across this larger-than-necessary room, no matter how much pain it causes me. I winced as I stood and I limped as I walked, but I made it. Remember, manly.

I scanned my shirt, but all I saw was dirt. Wow, Tobi must have been some kind of freak. He removed all of my clothes but he didn't wash any of them. What was the point in that?

Found it.

It was on the blade of my katana. Why I didn't check there first—I don't remember. It was dry so I licked my thumb before swiping it across chakra-bent metal. I opened the scroll and drew a bloody line over the white surface.

Nothing happened.

I cursed under my breath. Why was I making such a big deal out of this? I should have known that my brother wouldn't leave me anything worth my time or energy. So I dropped it on the ground.

To my surprise, the scroll rolled open all the way. It was a good 3 feet long. And to my embaracement, there was something written at the end.

'_Dear Otouto,_

_Madara is too big an idiot to look at the end of these scrolls for the seals, but I know that you at least have some common sense. I'm sorry to say that these are blood scrolls, but my sensei isn't a very clean man so your clothes should probably have enough on them to satisfy your needs. You may take any of the many scrolls in my room if you wish, but please except this gift if nothing else._

_Love (even if you don't care),_

_Itachi-niisan_

_P.S. I _do_ keep a bottle of my own blood. It's on the top shelf of my medicine cabinet next to the mascara and the wrinkle-be-gone (I sure hope that stuff works, if it doesn't I'll throw it away). I disguised the blood as scarlet nail polish._

_P.P.S. Sorry if the previous message disturbed you. I know it might seem a little weird._

_P.P.P.S. I meant the blood, not the make-up._

_P.P.P.P.S. A lot of normal men wear make-up. The mascara helps to draw attention to my hypnotizing eyes and away from my wrinkles. That really helps during battles. And the nail polish looks good next to my ring. I would never wear red polish because that's just to much red. You know, red eyes, red clouds, red ring, red blood, red polish would just be too much._

_P.P.P.P.P.S. If you still wear that blue shirt, you should try my purple polish. I might even have some black lying around. Speaking of black, throw away that tacky black one-piece you had on the last time I saw you. It grabbed on to you in all the wrong places and was just plain ugly. But I will admit that the black straps over the white bandages was a good idea. But don't even get me started about your hair. It looked like it hadn't even seen a brush in months. If I taught you anything as a child (besides hatred and the art of revenge), it's that you need to wash your hair everyday.  
_

_P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I'm not gay._

_P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I know this letter may seem out of character and all of these post scripts might seem unneeded, but I only had one scroll left so it's too late to change anything I wrote. Deal with it.  
_

_P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Stop laughing.'_

Although the note _did_ disturb me (and I did laugh a little on the _inside_), I broke the seal.

He left me his diary.

xxxxxx

He left me his diary and he expects me not to think he's gay.

Well, I might as well get this over with.

June 9

Deer Mr. or Ms. Jurnal,

Mie nayme iz Itachi. I just turnd 6 tody. Mie dadi told mi that I shud rite in u eni time I want. He doznt think that I'm vary good at riting so hi made mi promiss to rite in u.

By by for now

Itachi.

June 12

Deer Mr. Jurnal,

I have decided to cal u mr becuse I dont like girls. I wanna tel u abowt mie famili. I hav a mommi and a dadi. My dadi is real nice to mi sometimes but not always. He always looks at my eys evryday and asks me if they luked red win I woke up. I always say no and hi always luks sad. My mommi is real fat. Shi waznt always fat but shi iz now. Im gonna ask her whi shes fat but I dont wanna hert her feelings.

By by for now

Itachi.

June 18

Deer Mr. Jurnal,

Mie dadi iz a lier. I asked him ware babys come from and hi told me they gro from the ground. Mommi told mi that a babi iz groing in her. I don't like liers.

By by

Itachi.

June 24

Deer Mr.Jurnal,

My mommy told me how to spell mommy. She is watching me write right now. Mommy says that I can't spell very good.

Bye bye for now

Itachi.

June 31

Mommy says that Im gonna have a babi sister. Evin tho I dont like girls I want a sister. She will be pretti like mommy.

Bye bye for now

Itachi.

AN: Tell me what you guys think. I know Itachi can't spell very good, but he starts school in August. He'll improve. But I need people to tell me if this story's worth writing. I have plenty of others to work on if it's not.


	2. The Ground is Shaking

July 1

Deer Mr.Jurnal,

Sheeswee iz mie bestist frend. Hi iz mie cusin and iz older then mi. Hi iz a third yeer in the skool. Hi says that I start skool next month. Hi says its fun. I cant wate to start skool.

By by for now

Itachi.

July 6

Deer Mr.Jurnal,

Daddy asked me if hi cud see u. Hi red u and asked me if I was riting in a diferint langwage. I said no a he left. Win he came back hi had a reelly big book. It was the DICTIONARY/THEASRUS.

By by for now

Itachi.

July 15

Deer Mr.Jurnal,

Mommy is sick. She keeps throing up.

By by for now

Itachi

July 22

Deer Mr.Jurnal,

Mommy peed on the grownd. It was nasti.

By by for now

Itachi

July 22

Deer Mr.Jurnal,

Mommy is in the KONOHA GENERAL HOSPITAL. Me and daddy are here to. Mommy is screeming really lowd.

By by for now

Itachi

July 23

Deer Mr.Jurnal,

Daddy is so meen. He made me wach mommy poop Saskay out. It was gross. He didnt wach and when I asked him why he didnt wach he said he saw moomy poop me out. I wasnt pooped out. Thats nasti. Daddy needs to stop liing.

By by for now

Itachi

July 27

Deer Mr.Jurnal,

Mommy left the KONOHA GENERAL HOSPITAL today. I like Saskay. Hes not a girl but hes still pretty like mommy. His little hare looks like a duck booty. Its funny.

By by for now

Itachi

August 4

Deer Mr.Jurnal,

I saw Sheeswee and his daddy at the lake today. Sheeswee was spitting fire like a dragon. I asked my daddy if I could spit fire but he says I need to wate until after skool starts.

By by for now

Itachi

August 7

Deer Mr.Jurnal,

Guess what. Shisui says hes gonna teach me how to spit fire tomorrow. Today he showed me how to use katra. He made me put it in my throat over and over and over and over again. We spent forever on it.

By by for now

Itachi

August 8

Deer Mr.Jurnal,

I spit fire. I didnt spit a lot but I spit some. After Shisui left I kept practicing.

By by for now

Itachi

August 13

Deer Mr.Jurnal,

I started school today. It waz fun. My teecher is real fat just like mommy ust to be.

By by for now

Itachi.

August 17

Dear Mr.Jurnal,

I like school. The people ther are nice. The girlz keep lookin at me funny.

By by for now

Itachi.

September 23

Dear Mr. Journal,

I havent been able to write in you for over a month. I have a lot of school work. Daddy makes me study a lot. Sasuke cries a lot too.

By by for now

Itachi.

October 1

Dear Mr. Journal,

Mommy says that our leader Minato is about to have a son. She didnt tell me that but I heard her talking to Minatos girlfriend. I think its supposed to be a secret.

Bye bye for now

Itachi.

October 5

Dear Mr. Journal,

Mommy likes to talk on the phone with Minatos girlfriend. They always talk about fish cakes. I think its because Minatos girlfriend is fat and eats a lot of fish cakes.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

October 9

Dear Mr. Journal,

I burnt my lip today when I was practicing my fire-style jutsu. It hurts when I touch it.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

October 14

Dear Mr. Journal,

Sasuke said my name, today! He said it, really he did. Itachi. He didn't say anyone else's name—just mine.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

October 15

Dear Mr. Journal,

My teacher saw me do my fire-style jutsu. He promised not to tell daddy as long as I moved up a grade. I said ok.

Goodbye for now,

Itachi.

October 20

Dear Mr. Journal,

My new teacher told me that the only things we learn in grade two are chakra control. I'm moving to grade three next week.

Goodbye for now,

Itachi.

October 21

Dear Mr. Journal,

I told Shisui that I was moving into his class. He said he was happy. He looked sad.

Goodbye for now,

Itachi.

October 22

Dear Mr. Journal,

Mommy got a call from Minato saying that his girlfriend was going into labor or something and was supposed to deliver something tomorrow. He said that he's gonna be with her the whole time so she won't be able to contact them for a while.

Goodbye for now,

Itachi.

October 23

Dear Mr. Journal,

Minato's girlfriend had a baby. His name's Fish Cake. I think it's a funny name. Mommy calls it 'unique'.

Goodbye for

Wait, the ground is shaking. It's making me scared.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

AN: If you didn't already guess, Itachi writes the dictionary and the hospital names in all capitals because he is copying the cover of the book and the sign outside the hospital. And for those of you who don't know, Naruto means fish cake.


	3. Kakashi Niisan

Sasuke is going to be interrupting a lot during this chapter. Madara, too.

weaselweaselweaselweaselweaselweaselweaselweaselweaselweaselweaselweaselweaselweaselweasel

October 23

Dear Mr. Journal,

Mommy, Sasuke, and I are inside the Hokage Mountain with the rest of the village. Daddy isn't here. Mommy says he's outside fighting. Minato's girlfriend is here. Fish Cake and Minato aren't. I hope everybody's ok. Fish Cake is younger than Sasuke. I hope he's not hurt. He was just born today.

Goodbye for now,

Itachi.

October 23

Dear Mr. Journal,

Minato's girlfriend is gone. Nobody can find her. I think she went to go help fight. There's a lot of noise outside.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

October 23

Dear Mr. Journal,

The noise stopped. Everybody's leaving.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

October 24

Dear Mr. Journal,

Minato died. That's what everyone keeps saying. They say they can't find his body. Mommy hasn't heard anything from Minato's girlfriend. She keeps asking people if they've seen her. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina. Mommy thinks she might be dead. A lot of people are dead. It's sad. I wonder where Fish Cake is.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

October 27

Dear Mr. Journal,

Fish Cake is in our living room. The Third Hokage is here too. Fish Cake needs people to take care of him for a while. Mommy knew Fish Cake's mommy so she said she'd watch him for the first year. After that, the Hokage will take care of him. They can't find Fish Cake's godfather. They want to find him so he can take care of Fish Cake. The Hokage says that it's hard to find people to take care of Minato's son. I don't know why. Minato was our leader; his son should be loved.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

October 31

Dear Mr. Journal,

People have stopped visiting our house ever since Naruto moved in. Not that people really came by before, but it's just too empty now. At least Sasuke gets along with Naruto. He doesn't cry as much anymore.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

November 2

Dear Mr. Journal,

Shisui and I are in the same class now. He doesn't seem very happy about it. I think it's because I'm three years younger than him. It makes me sad that he might feel that way. I don't want to tell him that I'm moving to year five after winter break. He might not want to be my friend anymore.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

November 10

Dear Mr. Journal,

One of Minato's old students came by today. He wanted to see Naruto. I asked him why he didn't come by before and he said that he didn't know Naruto was born. I guess it was a secret. When he saw Naruto, he looked sad. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that they looked exactly the same. I think he must have meant Naruto and Minato. They do look the same.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

November 14

Dear Mr. Journal,

People have started to throw things at our house. They put holes in our screen doors and write things on our walls. They write "demon home" and "village destroyer housed here". I don't know why. Mommy and Daddy won't tell me.

Bye for now,

Itachi.

November 25

Dear Mr. Journal,

Minato's old student comes by here a lot, now. His name is Kakashi. He's a jonin even though he's only 14. I want to be like that. I want to be strong enough to rank high while I'm still young. I want to be able to protect my family forever.

Bye for now,

Itachi.

December 3

Dear Mr. Journal,

We're out of school for winter break. That means no school until January.

Kakashi went on a mission to the land of Snow for the holidays. He says he'll be back soon.

Shisui has been spending a lot of time training in the woods. I watch him sometimes. He's really good.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

December 4

Dear Mr. Journal,

Mommy taught me how to change a diaper today. I didn't want to know, but she showed me anyways. Sasuke poops a lot.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

December 12

Dear Mr. Journal,

I've been training really hard, lately. Daddy saw me out in the woods today. He says that he wants to teach me the Fire Ball jutsu. I don't want to tell him that I already know it. It might hurt his feelings.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

December 16

Dear Mr. Journal,

Daddy says that my fire ball was the biggest one he'd ever seen on the first try. He seemed happy and he said he was proud. He told me that I'm now officially a member of the Uchiha Clan.

I don't like lying to Daddy.

Bye for now,

Itachi.

December 23

Dear Mr. Journal,

I think Naruto's allergic to milk. He gets stomach aches every time he drinks it. Mommy calls it "lactose intolerance". Sasuke and I are lactose tolerant. Even though Naruto can't drink milk, he always wants it when I'm drinking it. He's so cute, I always give him what he wants. He always gets sick.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

December 31

Dear Mr. Journal,

Tomorrow is New Years. Mommy says that New Years used to be on February 7th, but they changed it.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

January 10

Dear Mr. Journal,

I joined the fifth year class today. Shisui was in it too. He said that all of the hard training he had done was starting to pay off.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

January 17

Dear Mr. Journal,

Kakashi came back today. Mommy and Daddy had to go out somewhere so he agreed to baby-sit Naruto and Sasuke (not me because I'm not a baby).

I asked him about his mission. He said that the royal family that he was spying on was over-thrown by the king's brother. The king was killed but Kakashi saved the princess. But what kind of person kills their own family just for the sake of power? It doesn't seem right. He even killed his only brother.

(-.-)

Sasuke had just about fallen on the floor in a completely un-Uchiha-like laughing fit after reading that.

'_What kind of person kills their own family just for the sake of power?_' That's golden! I could hardly believe my brother (_MY _BROTHER!), the on that told me the reason for the Uchiha massacre was to test his strength, would have ever thought that was an evil idea.'

When he finally calmed himself down, he picked the book back up.

(-.-)

…He even killed his only brother. That's just sick.

When Kakashi finished telling me about his trip, I asked him about Minato's old team. He told me about the medical ninja on his team. He said she used to have a crush on him and his best friend hated him for it. Te medical kunoichi was named Haruno Rin and his best friend was Uchiha Obito.

(O.O)

"Uchiha…Obito…?" Sasuke unconsciously said the name out loud.

And wasn't Sakura's family name Haruno? So if Minato was both Kakashi's sensei and Naruto's father, Obito was an Uchiha, and Rin was related to Sakura, then that must have been the reason our team was made up of who it was made up of.

I remember someone saying that the Hokage put certain people from our year on certain teams because of the teams that their parents or relatives were in. **Ino**, **Shika**maru, **Cho**ji and **Ino**ichi, **Shika**ku, **Cho**maru are an example. Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata's fathers were teamed up with Inuzaka Kiba's mother.

I continued to read.

(O.O)

…Uchiha Obito. I asked him what happened to them and he told me. I told him that I was going to write it in my journal and he said that it was too long of a story. He wrote it down for me.

'_It was the day that I went from chuunin to jonin. We had a mission as a team to watch the borders in Rock Country. Sensei had asked the rest of the group to bring me presents. I thought it was a nice idea. It was normal to celebrate thing like getting promoted._

'_Sensei gave me a kunai knife with one of his teleportation tags on it. He was famous for his inventions. The tags, especially, because they aloud him to move faster than any non-sharinghan eye could pick up. That's how he got the name "The Yellow Flash"._

'_Rin gave me a personalized, pocket medical kit. She always did things like that: trying to make sure that I was in good health._

'_Obito gave me his tardiness. He showed late, as usual, for our mission and then tried to give me some lame excuse about an old woman with a big sack needing help with directions. As many times as he used that same excuse, you'd think there was an old hag waiting around every corner. What kind of an idiot did he think I was? But for some reason, Sensei seemed to believe him._

'_We were attacked not long after we began to move. I wanted to show off my newest technique to let Obito see just how much stronger I was than him, but Sensei got to the real enemy first. I destroyed the majority of the shadow clones but when I got too close to the real man, he pulled a knife on me and Sensei had to save me. Sensei told me that my Chidori, which was the name that I gave my new move, was flawed and I would need to be able to predict the movements of my enemy in order to actually hit them with it. He said that I shouldn't use it in battle again._

'_We stopped to rest for the night. Sensei told me Obito couldn't sleep that time and since he was keeping watch, they had a talk with each other. They talked about why I was so strict when it came to rules and why I always criticized those who didn't follow them religiously. That's when Sensei mentioned my father._

'_The White Fang was my dad. He was considered the greatest ninja of our village. He could do anything and everything and was even being recommended our future leader. But when I was nine, he was sent on a mission during which he chose the life of his comrades over the completion of their goal and abandoned the mission._

'_The rest of the village looked down upon him for that. Even the people he had saved turned their backs to him. My dad (the word "committed" is scratched out) died not long afterwards. I made a promise to myself that I would never make the same mistake my father did._

'_We divided ourselves into two teams the next day. I lead a three-cell team while Sensei went by himself. After hours of traveling, we were attacked and Rin was captured. Since she was a medical ninja and useful to anybody with common sense, I did not fear for her life and decided to continue on without her. Sadly, Obito did not like that idea. Like I mentioned to you before, Obito had a crush on Rin._

'_He told me that friends are needed and that if we got Rin back, it would benefit our mission. I tried to explain to him that it would make more since to continue on without her and that she was useless when it came to anything but medical ninjutsu; that's when he punched me. I told him "emotion is just a useless burden". He told me that he was going to find Rin without me and that my father was a true hero that would have made the same choice. As he walked away, he said that "in a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage. However, those who do not care for and support their fellows are even lower than that. If I'm scum, the rules are no good to me. And if breaking them makes me the wrong kind of shinobi, I'll crush all the so-called shinobi"._

'_We went our separate ways. As I walked, I replayed what Obito said over and over again in my mind. Eventually, I turned around and went after him._

'_I got to him in time to expose a camouflaged ninja that was about to strike. I cut the rock ninja in the arm and he then used his camouflage technique to try and sneak up on Obito again. I heard him coming so I jumped in front of him. He cut my left eye blind and I fell. Obito started crying but that was actually kind of normal for him._

'_The rock ninja tried one more sneak attack, but this time Obito caught him. His sharinghan had some how activated for the first time at that moment and he could then see the once invisible man. He defeated the enemy while I bandaged my eye._

'_We found Rin and fought her captor. When we thought he was immobilized, we release Rin from a genjutsu that had been placed on her. But the captor wasn't giving up that easily. He started a cave-in. One of the rocks hit me and I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I almost screamed. Obito's right side was completely smashed under a boulder. I tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge. I wanted to cry, but Obito wouldn't let me. He told me that his life was going to end and that there was no point in letting it become a distraction in our mission. He reminded me that he never gave me a real present the day before and that he had something for me now that would last as long as I did. His left eye, he gave me his sharinghan._

'_He died minutes after the transplantation that Rin performed. We were attacked as we left him. I blacked out during the fight and woke up next to Sensei. He told me that he defeated all of the enemies and that we could go home._

'_Not even a year later, the nine-tailed fox attacked. Rin was one of the many lost and Sensei was the last to die._

'_They all sacrificed their lives to save the village. Their names are all carved into the K.I.A. memorial and my heart. They will always be with me until I, one day, can join them again.'_

Kakashi looked sad when he wrote this. He told me that maybe he should start his own journal. He said that writing things like this down makes him feel better. After he said that, he had to leave the room for a minute. I think he cried.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi,

January 26

Dear Mr. Journal,

I asked Kakashi when he graduated school. He said he was five. I asked him how he did it and he sa—

(T.T)

"I wanted to know how he did it too."

Sasuke jumped out of his seat when Tobi, who appeared out of nowhere from behind him, started talking.

"I mean, he graduated before he was even old enough to start school."

"When did you…?"

"Tsk, tsk, Sasuke. You didn't know I came in? Is that book really so interesting that it would distract you so much?"

I looked down at the book in my hands.

"Is that what Itachi-san left you? A journal? Let me see it."

My grip on the book tightened and I pulled it closer to me.

"Oh, come on." Tobi whined. "Please let me see it?"

"Hn." I sat down on my bed and opened the book back up. "You can read it with me."

"Yays!" Tobi plopped down next to me and reached for the book. "But let's skip over all of the baby stuff. His life at twelve was much more interesting."

I pulled the book away from him. "No. We're at least going to read up to when Naruto leaves."

"Why?"

"Because I don't remember him living with me and because I said so."

"Fine" he pouted.

(T.T)

…he said that he had always wanted to be a ninja. When he was three, he would throw his dad's knives when his dad wasn't around. When his father found out, he decided that it would probably be safer to just teach Kakashi how to use them instead of letting him teach himself how to get hurt.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi.

A/N: I actually got the idea of Itachi's journal entries, going from bad spell/grammar to slowly improved, from a book called _Flowers for Algernon_. It's a story about a mentally handicapped man (I think his name was Charlie or something) that gets surgery to improve his learning ability. The doctors who perform said procedure ask him to keep a journal. As the days go on, his vocabulary increases and his grammar mistakes become smaller. And as good as that sounds, it's a terribly sad story. You should read it if you're into that kind of stuff.


	4. What does GAY mean?

February 4

Dear Mr. Journal,

Shisui came by today and Kakashi was here. They get along OK. Shisui is eleven and Kakashi is fourteen. I'm six. Big age difference.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi

February 13

Dear Mr. Journal,

Emotional training is hard. When I'm at school, it's alright. But they tell us to practice at home. That's fine too. Mommy and Daddy aren't that hard to ignore. But Naruto and Sasuke have really big eyes; they just keep staring at me when I try to avoid them. And if I'm gone too long, they start to cry. It stinks.

Oh, and everyone keeps talking about something called Valentines Day. They say its tomorrow and all of the girls keep staring at me. I'm scared.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi

February 14

Dear Mr. Journal,

Girls from every grade kept coming up to me and giving me candy and other presents. I said thank you but I didn't have anything for them. They told me that I could repay them on White Day.

What is White Day?

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi

February 25

Dear Mr. Journal,

Today I was practicing my stealth at home. I snuck into Mommy's room. She was watching a video where these two guys were naked and kissing each other. Mommy's weird.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi

(O.O)

"You know, on second thought, maybe we should skip to—!"

"—No, you said that you wanted to finish this year first."

(O.O)

March 6

Dear Mr. Journal,

I spied on Daddy. He was watching the same video Mommy…

(T.T)

"Seriously, we need to—!"

"—NO!"

(T.T)

…Mommy was watching. His nose was bleeding.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi

March 13

Dear Mr. Journal,

Tomorrows White Day and I don't know what to do. I'll ask Mommy. She'll have the answer.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi

March 14

Dear Mr. Journal,

Mommy made me go to the Yamanaka flower shop and buy flowers. I had to buy a lot of them to give to the girls that gave me presents. I told Mommy that I didn't know which girls gave me presents but she said that they'd find me.

They did.

Mommy told me that, next time, the gifts I give need to be more expensive. But since I didn't know who to give them to, flowers were good enough this year.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi

March 26

Dear Mr. Journal,

I'm in the sixth year now. That means that I'll graduate in two months.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi

April 1

Dear Mr. Journal,

Shisui is so mean! He put a wet cat in my back pack! What kind of person does that!?

Kakashi was mean too. He put a bunch of books in my closet while I was at school and Mommy found them when she was putting my clothes away. She was really mad. I don't even know why. They're just books, and they're not even mine.

Then Daddy tried to hit me with a fire ball. He kept missing, but it was just plain mean anyways.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi

April 9

Dear Mr. Journal,

Daddy tried to read you today. I told him that he couldn't. I told him that you were secret. He asked if you were a diary.

Are you a diary?

Anyways, I said that if diaries are secret, then, yes, you are one. He called me gay. I don't even know what that means!

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi

April 15

Dear Mr. Diary,

I have officially renamed you.

I asked Mommy what gay means, but she told me it didn't have a meaning. Then she went into her room and took a tape out of the VCR. She put the tape in a box and hid the box in her closet. Mommy is really, really weird.

I then asked Shisui what gay meant. He started blushing and then ran away. He told me his dad was calling him, but I think he was lying. I didn't hear anything.

I then asked Kakashi what gay means. He said that it was when a guy likes other guys instead of girls. I guess Daddy was right. Girls are gross and have cooties. Some are pretty, but most are gross. But I like Sasuke, Kakashi, Shisui, and Naruto, so I must be gay.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi

April 29

Dear Mr. Diary,

Daddy found you while I was at school! I need to learn to hide you better.

He told me that he only watched Mommy's videos on accident, and that his nose was bleeding because he hit it on something, and that I shouldn't tell anyone else about it. But I don't get it, if that was all an accident, Daddy sure does mess up a lot. That wasn't the first or last time that I saw him watching Mommy's videos.

Daddy also told me that he was kidding when he called me gay. He says that I'm straight and I don't like guys. But he's wrong! I do like guys and I am gay!

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi

May 6

Dear Mr. Diary,

Everybody's been coming up to me this week and telling me the definition of "homosexual". They tell me that it's a guy who likes to hug and kiss other guys. I tell them that I like to kiss Sasuke and Naruto and that I hug everybody, but some of them tell me family doesn't count. Others tell me that that's called incest. Then I tell them that Naruto's not related to me. Everybody says he's too young to count. After that, they ask me if I am a "homosexual". I say no, I guess. Then they ask me if I'm gay. I say yes. They tell me I can't be straight and gay at the same time, but I don't see how the words are all related. I'm so confused!

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi

May 16

Dear Mr. Diary,

Naruto and Sasuke were baby-wrestling. It was really funny and I knew that I should have stopped them, but I didn't. When Mommy came in the room, I hid. If I hadn't, I probably would have gotten in trouble.

Oh, and Sasuke was winning until Naruto pulled his hair. Mommy broke it up before anyone really won.

Bye, bye for now,

Itachi

You guys wouldn't believe how much I was laughing while I wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


	5. War

Disclaimer: There is a short speech that Tobi gives in this that I almost completely copied from the manga. I just wanted to go ahead and say that so I don't get any bull shit from any of you people that may recognize it.

**Weasel, Weasel, Weasel, Weasel, Weasel, Weasel, Weasel**

May 18

Dear Mr. Journal,

The school year is about to an end now. They're going to start testing us next week. I wish they would go ahead and start the testing. They decided to spend this week going over wars. We talked about World War one on Monday, two on Tuesday, and three today.

I hate war. It's a stupid fight between two dumb people with different opinions…

(x.x)

Sasuke looked up from the book. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" Tobi looked at him. "_I_ thought he was being pretty clear. In his opinion a war is a stupid--"

"—Not that…. Why is he just now mentioning that they were talking about war in class?" He said they had been talking about it all week, right? Why does he wait until today to express how much he hates it? Really, aren't all wars the same?

"Well, look," He pointed to one of the sentences. "Look at which war they talked about that day."

"World War three…what about it?"

"How long ago was that?"

"How is that supposed to be important?" I asked him but he didn't answer. There was a long pause, then I sighed. "…Sixteen—maybe even seventeen—years ago. I don't know. At least, I'm not sure; I wasn't even born yet…." He was looking at me like he expected a little more than that. What? What did he want me to say? I really wasn't around then. I don't have any memories of it. I wasn't there to experience it…_but, Itachi was_. I looked down at the book again. "He…he was there, wasn't he?"

"Someone, such as you, who's never seen true war may not be able to fully understand; but during the third Ninja War, Itachi, barely four years-old, witnessed countless people, loved ones, slaughtered in cold blood. Someone that young is still too immature to turn war into experience. For a child, war is Hell." He let out a sigh. "That trauma…it turned Itachi into a boy who loathed war and strife—a boy who desired only peace."

"Then, _why_…?" I looked up at him. "That still doesn't explain still doesn't explain why he—!"

"—do you want _me_ to tell you the whole story, or do you want to keep reading?"

"…." My mouth hung open for a minute as I digested the question.

I kept reading.

(x.x)

….opinions who make their friends and family fight for them to prove that they were right. They're just big butt-heads who won't risk their own lives for their own causes.

We're ninjas, right? We risk our lives everyday to do what those same chickens hire us to do. We are war starters, aren't we? If our feudal lord asks us, or if we're "hired" to kill everyone in a village on the border of another country, do we do it?

Of course we do.

And if the other country were to find out it was us, would they do the same thing?

Of course they would. And if they don't find out it was us, they may attack a different, innocent country.

Doesn't that sound like the beginning of a war to you, Mr. Journal?

And our wars are never about anything important; at least, nothing important enough. They're all about land or something stupid: like power.

(:P)

I can't take much more of this. "Is this really his journal?"

"Well, I didn't write it." Tobi reached for the book and I let him take it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him when I noticed that he was turning the pages.

"You don't seem to like the pace this is going at. I'm skipping to his older years. You'll understand more that way."

"But—"

"—Naruto begins to live under the care of that Sarutobi guy—"

"—which one?"

"The old one."

"The Hokage?"

"Sure. But after the first year, Itachi doesn't really mention him that much. He only comments about how cute he is, how much you two get along, and those little whisker marks on his face…."

"What about the whisker marks?" I'm sure that if Tobi hadn't been wearing that mask, I would have seen him raise an eyebrow or something.

"They make him look like a fox." His gaze fell back to the page he had flipped to. "No, wait, a _kitty_." He continued flipping. "Here we go."

(:P)

Dear Mr. Journal,

(O.O)

"He didn't write the date?"

"He stopped that a few pages back."

(O.O)

An ANBU agent appeared in my room a few days ago. I didn't write it down because I was afraid someone would read it. I bought a blood scroll from the supply store this morning so I have nothing to worry about anymore.

Anyways, he, or she, told me that I was to meet with the Hokage tomorrow to discuss something.

What could the ANBU want with me?

Bye for now,

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

I think I'm going to become an agent in ANBU. But the Hokage said that he's waiting for something. He told me to notify him if my dad says anything about it.

Bye for now,

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

Sasuke asked me to play hide and seek with him again today. He actually found me this time.

Bye for now,

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

I saw Naruto today on my way to the store. I didn't say hi. I doubt he remembers me.

You know, it's really weird. I live in the same village as him, but this is the first time I've seen him in months. It's not like he goes anywhere.

Bye for now,

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

OK, I'm only writing this down in here. I'm not telling anyone else but I'm writing in you because I had to tell someone and because journals don't judge, right?

I followed Naruto around today. I wanted to know what he did during the day. But he really doesn't do much. He goes to the park alone; he avoids alleys; he never goes into stores; his house is not only a mess but its located in the worst part of the village, all the way on the _other_ _side_ of the village. There's nothing there but a bunch of empty, run down apartments. Nobody else lives there with him. He doesn't even have neighbors.

Didn't he inherit any money to take care of himself from his father? His mother?

And didn't they own a house before they passed? Why can't he just live there? And I'm sure that he has at least one godparent. Everyone in our village does; it's actually a requirement. You're told to assign one to your child before you can even leave the hospital.

Sasuke and I had the same godparent: Uzumaki Kushina. Our parents haven't assigned us new ones yet. I guess if they were to die, I'd be Sasuke's guardian. Twelve is the minimum age; I'll be thirteen soon.

(o.O)

"So…Itachi was my _godfather_."

"I guess so."

"Well, he kinda sucked as one."

"I guess so."

"Are you my guardian now?"

"I guess so."

"Where do you live?"

"I guess so."

Is he even listening to me?

'I guess so.'

(o.O)

Bye for now,

Itachi.


	6. The Anbu Captain

I can't remember the last time I gave one of these…. Actually, I think this is the first…. Whatever, anyways:

**Warning:** Pretty much anything and everything written in this story from now on will be a considered a "spoiler" to anyone that has not read through the "Great Uchiha Battle" arc. Some of you may be like "who cares, I'm just reading this because I like it—bring on the spoilers if it makes this thing better". And those are the people I hope are reading this. But, as much as I pray, that can't possibly apply to all of you. And, also, I really did feel the need to warn you. I don't want anyone who has read this to be watching the anime one day and say "shit, I already knew what would happen! Go to hell Ms. Wolfrun1!"

**Weasel Weasel Weasel Weasel Weasel Weasel Weasel Weasel Weasel Weasel Weasel Weasel**

Dear Mr. Journal,

My father came up to me today. He wants me to be an Anbu. He didn't say anything that might have hinted that he talked to the Hokage about it, so I didn't mention the old man.

The Hokage was in a meeting when I arrived at his office. But, for some reason, he let me in as soon as he realized I was outside. There were only three other people in the conference room with him: the two village elders and a man named Danzo.

I told the Hokage what my dad said, and he told the others in the room that "the time had come". I didn't understand what that meant, but I have a feeling that I will soon.

When I came home, father asked me where I'd been. I told him. He patted me on the back and said "that's my boy".

Why do I feel like I'm betraying him? Have I done something wrong?

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

I can't believe that Sasuke's going to be starting school soon. He's growing up so fast that I feel like I'm going to turn around one day only to find out he's already left to go on a mission with his new team.

Speaking of teams, I wonder whose team he'll be on. I hope its Kakashi's. Although, Kakashi has been eligible to have a team for a while now, I don't know why he hasn't gotten one yet.

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

Kakashi told me that when he tests his students, he does this whole "steal the bell" competition thing. It's a very simple test that basically involves three 12 year-old pre-genin attempting to steal a tiny, silver bell from a 6th year, jonin level, 20 year-old man.

I don't know about you, journal, but I think Kakashi-niisan just doesn't want a team.

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

I was called back to the Hokage office today. My "new" name is _weasel_. But, seriously, how retarded is that? That is my name. Just because they translate it in to a different language, they all of a sudden think that no ones going to notice? I'm still going to be using my sharinghan on missions. Someone's bound to put two and two together.

Itachi

**(:P)**

"You do have to admit that that's pretty stupid."

"What is?" I don't get it.

"His name became _weasel_."

"And?" I still don't get it.

"His Anbu code name…it's just the English version of his real name."

"Oh." Well its' not like _I_ understand English or anything—being Japanese and all.

**(:P)**

Dear Mr. Journal,

Even though being an Anbu is normally kept secret, I feel like the other men in my clan are aware of my promotion.

Not long after I received my mask, I was invited to an underground meeting with my father. We didn't do much there and even if we did I was too bored to pay attention. Shisui was there too. He told me he'd been going to them for a while.

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

It turns out that normal people have to go through an exam in order to become an Anbu.

I didn't take one of those.

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

Sasuke's been asking me to teach him jutsus and throwing techniques. But every time he asks, he asks in front of our father. Before I can even answer the question, father always makes up an excuse for me not to teach him and then drags me off to go train.

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

I had no idea Kakashi-sempai was an Anbu. Although, I guess that would explain why he suddenly started wearing long sleeves.

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

I wonder if Naruto and Sasuke will ever become friends.

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

I went through this weird course today. I think they were trying to decide what rank of Anbu I'd be.

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

Should I introduce Naruto to Sasuke? Maybe on Sasuke's first day of school. Know that my father's not going to take him—he doesn't seem to like Sasuke very much.

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

I was promoted to Anbu captain this morning. I was introduced to my new team and everything.

Oh, and can you guess who one of my new subordinates is? I'll give you a hint: he starts with "ka" and ends with "shi".

Kakashi-kouhai—I like the sound of that. Now I'm his sempai.

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

I received my first Anbu mission today. It's one that I have to do alo

Dear Mr. Journal,

(O.O)

"Why didn't he finish writing that last post…? And…why are there these small stains on the page?" Are those…_tear_ stains? Was he _crying_?

"Why are you asking me? I'm sure that if you keep reading, you'll find out."

(O.O)

Yesterday I was given my first mission as an Anbu.

The Hokage, along with the village elders, have grown suspicious of my clan. They believe that we are planning a coupe d'état—that we want to take control of the village.

(D:)

"Why would they do that?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's such a stupid thing to suspect."

"Why is that?"

"The Uchiha's created the police force. We wanted to _protect_ the Hokage."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive…. Why…? Don't you believe that?"

"No." What do you mean 'no'!?

"Why not!?"

"Before you meet me, Sasuke, had you ever heard of me?"

"I'd heard of the man you claim to be, but not you exactly."

"I don't 'claim to be' anyone."

"Do you not realize that Uchiha Madara fought the First Hokage and _died_?"

"How do you know I didn't just fake it?"

"Even if he _did_ 'fake it', Madara and the First were around the same age at the time, the First is the Fifth's _grandfather_, and the Fifth is going on fifty-four. If Madara was around now, he'd be at least ninety years-old. Do you know any ninja whose lived that long?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh yeah, and who might that be?"

"Me." I give up! It's not worth arguing with an idiot.

"OK, fine, but what does that have to do with overthrowing the Hokage?"

"Well, I tried to do it once."

"I thought that was just a battle to see who _became_ the Kage and not you trying to—"

"I tried a second time."

"When?"

"He'll mention it later." How does _he_ know that? "Just keep reading."

(D:)

My mission is to confirm whether or not this is fact. If it is

Dear Mr. Journal,

Tomorrow is Sasuke's birthday. I wonder what I should get him.

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

I ended up buying him a kunai training set. I would have put more thought into the gift, but I've had a lot on my mind lately.

Dad told me that I'm invited to another one of those meetings tomorrow.

Itachi

Dear Mr. Journal,

Why am I such an idiot?

If I had just paid attention at that last meeting, I wouldn't have been so surprised when I got that damn Anbu assignment.

Those fucking meetings were about overthrowing the Hokage. They were about the Uchihas being the superior clan. They were about taking back what's "rightfully ours". The only reason they even started inviting me was because the Anbu are the Hokage's own special army. I'm a double-fucking-agent now and the only thing left to do is pick whose, fucking, side I want to be on.

Oh, and did I mention that dad is the leader of the entire thing.

So, yes, I do think that the absolutely only reason I was invited to these to begin with was because I was asked to join the Anbu. Just like the only reason I was asked to join the Anbu was probably because I am an Uchiha. But right now I'd be willing to give up my authority and my family name if it could rid me of this shit.

But this—this was the proof that the Hokage needed. I have to. No, I need to start preparing for part two.

**A/N: I just realized that in my last chapter I said that Kushina was Sasuke's godmother. Wouldn't that make Naruto his god brother? (o.O)**

**Oh, and FYI, none of my (good) stories ever last very long. The next chapter will be the last. The sequel (yes, there's a sequel) will be posted about a week after the next chapter.**


	7. Lies

"_Part two_…. He needs to start…."

"Yes…preparing for part—"

"—part-fucking-two!"

"Sasuke, calm down!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME BELIVE THIS—THIS BULL SHIT!"

"Sasuke!"

"IT'S ALL BULL SHIT!" It…! It's all…going black….

123456789

I opened my eyes…but when did I close them?

"Glad to see you're awake" Tobi chimed at me.

"What—" I tried to stand up (from the chair I don't remember sitting in), but my arms were tied to my chest. "Why am I tied up!?"

"Why wouldn't you be? Seriously, Sasuke, do you think that I'd really let someone as out of control as you just run freely in your angry—"

"Angry…? Why was I—?"

"You don't remember?"

"…?" Remember what?

"Maybe if I keep reading…." He pulled out a familiar-looking book. "_Dear Journal, I can't believe it, but Shisui is dead. He asked me to skip the clan meeting last night with him. I was the first one at the training area—you know, the one with the large rock in the middle of it that me and Sasuke play at all the time._"I could feel my eyes widening to an unimaginable size "_I almost couldn't believe it when it happened, but he just came out of nowhere. He threw things at me—kunai, shuriken, smoke screen pellets, even rocks—nonstop."_

I thought that had been a dream.

"_When he got close enough, the fight became purely physical under the smok._" A really bad dream "_When it cleared, he caught me in his genjutsu. I didn't even know Shisui's sharingan had activated."_

"Stop…" My voice was smaller than usual.

"_But it couldn't have been too long ago; it was no match for mine. I broke free of his trap but I still knew that I would have to kill him if I wanted to leave this forest alive."_

"Stop!" I was a little louder this time.

"_I didn't think Shisui would do this to me; I thought we were friends. Best friends. But I guess that's _why _he did it. We had learned a few days ago that—"_

"I SAID STOP!"

"You need to know about these things, Sasuke!"

"Know about what—how he killed everyone!? If all that is true, then why am I still here!? Can you answer that!?"

"Because Itachi-san loved you!"

"I'm one out of a hundred other Uchihas! What makes me so special that he'd keep me alive!?"

"You're his brother!"

"He killed our mother _and_ our father!"

"Your dad was leading the whole thing!"

"Our mom!?"

"She was just as guilty, Sasuke! Itachi spared you, of all people, because he couldn't stand to see you die! You're his little brother!"

"Like that means anything coming from you! Itachi told me—"

"—let me guess—that I killed my little brother, right!? Well let me just tell you right now that that's a load of bull shit. I cared about my brother more than anything, but in the time I was born into, it was every clan for itself. Only the strongest survived. And the most powerful ninja of each clan ruled over their family—they made the decisions and fought the other clans for dominance.

"An Uchiha of that day and age would jump at the chance to strengthen their eyes; even if it meant dirtying their hands.

"_My_ best friend tried to kill me too. Tried and failed, of course. And with my new power, I succeeded in becoming the strongest of my family—I became the leader. But it wasn't long after that that my eyesight began to fade. I was afraid that the other power-hungry members would strike me down at any moment…. But before they could, my brother came to me. He offered me his eyes.

"And I took them."

"And let me guess, his death was just a bonus?" This man makes me sick.

He gave a short, forced laugh. "An accident is more like it—he bled to death. And no one was willing to help me stop it from happening. Do you understand how much it hurt to see my baby brother both grow up and then die right in front of me?"

"I…I guess I do." My entire family was killed a thousand times before my eyes.

He turned his head back in my direction. "Do you really?"

"Yes…." I do, but…at the same time, I don't.

"Ok then." There was a long pause.

"…When did you try again?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you tried to over-through the Hokage twice. When did you try again?"

"When I met your brother….He's actually about to mention it in his journal; if you want, I could—"

"—No, just tell me."

"…I went under-cover as an Anbu agent and—"

"—Wait, what where were you hiding up until that point?"

"Oh, well, after my battle with the first, everyone thought I was dead. And I'm not stupid enough to just mope around the village for thirty years hoping that nobody noticed me, so I went to find a new village. One that was far enough away to not spread rumors about me that would reach Konoha's ears, but also new enough that it would need some one to rule over it."

"Which village was it?"

"The Hidden Mist." What!? "I became the Mizukage." WHAT!? "Not that it was difficult or anything. I mean, I _was_ strong enough to give the First a run for his money. The Mist would have to be full of brain-dead monkey people to not accept me as their leader."

Wait a minute. "When I went to the Hidden Mist, Zabuza said—"

"—You met Zabuza?"

"We killed Zabuza." Well, not really, but he's dead anyways. "He told us that he and the rest of the Seven Swordsmen tried to assassinate the Mizukage."

"_Tried_ being the keyword."

"…?"

"You know who Kisame is, right?"

"No."

"Really—are you sure? He couldn't be that hard to forget…uh, he looks like a giant, blue shark thing."

"The guy Itachi was always with?"  
"Yeah! Well, Kisame was one of the swordsmen, and he was actually pretty loyal to me. He acted like a spy and warned me when they were planning to attack."

"Where did you go after that?"

"The Earth country. I couldn't actually sneak into the village this time (well, I could, but I wasn't willing to risk my life doing so) with the war going on and all."

"Which war?"

"Oh, this was World War Three—the war Itachi lived through. Anyways, when I was running through the woods one day, I came across a half-dead boy. But this wasn't an ordinary half-dead boy, this was an Uchiha."

"Did you save him?"

"No, I used him."

"What do you mean 'used him'?"

"I transferred my soul into his body."

"Why!? How!? I thought only Orochimaru learned how to do that!"

"Well, he had to 'learn' from someone, didn't he?"

"You…taught him?" So it was _your_ fault that freak came after me!?

"Yes, I taught him. In fact, when I was building up the Akatsuki, that's how I bribed him into joining me."

"OK, but _why_ did you transfer your soul into the Uchiha boy?"

"I'm _old_, Sasuke. You said so yourself."

"…So, what did you do for the rest of the time?"

"Well, after that, I spent about eight years training and getting used to my knew body—"

"—how could you have been in the same body for over eight years? Orochimaru had to switch every three or four."

"Well, the man wasn't me. He didn't invent the move; therefore he wasn't as good at it as I was. So, as I was saying, I spent eight years getting used to my body. After that, I went to the Leaf Village and infiltrated the Anbu. I would have succeeded in taking down the Hokage and having my revenge on the Uchiha clan for turning their backs on me, but Itachi caught me. He gave me the option of either helping him take down the clan or being turned in to the Hokage. Of course, I could have killed the kid right then and there, but there was something about him I liked."

"So you help kill the Uchihas?"

"Yes."

"And after you and Itachi fled the village, why didn't the Hokage kill me?"

"Itachi asked him not to. The Third was actually the _only_ elder willing to let you survive, and after he died…."

"Itachi came back to make sure I didn't also?"

"You got it! I told Pein to send Itachi after Naruto as an excuse."

"But you really are after Naruto, aren't you?"

"Yes, but he wasn't supposed to be the first one we went after. He's the nine tails—the largest of the tailed beasts—meaning that he was supposed to be that last one added to our collection."

"So…Konoha's been lying to me this entire time?"

"Yes…."

"Itachi could have lived with me all those years if they had just been able to admit what they'd done?"

"…Yes."

"I can't believe I trusted those people."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"…I'm going to destroy them."

0123456789

I'll post a new chapter to tell you guys that the sequels out so you don't have to keep checking for it.


	8. SEQUEL!

HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

It's up! The sequel has been POSTED!

It's call Itachi's Journal: The Akatsuki Chronicles. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
